Joe Stevenson vs. Luke Cummo
The fight was to decide the welterweight winner of the second season of TUF. The fight was the official UFC debut of both men. The Fight On the faceoff, when McCarthy asked Stevenson if he had any questions, Stevenson grinned at Cummo and said "Luke, I'm your father." The first round began and they touched gloves. Cummo circled. Cummo came in with a missed knee and they clinched and wrestled for position. They scrambled, Stevenson got the takedown to half-guard beautifully. Four twenty-five with Stevenson passing to side control. Cummo shoved off the cage with his feet pushing away. Four minutes. Stevenson looked for an arm triangle. He landed a few elbows to the body. Cummo regained half-guard. Cummo escaped pulling guard nicely. Three thirty. Stevenson postured up. He dropped for a kneebar and missed and stood and they touched gloves, Stevenson smiled. Stevenson put his hands on his hips. Three minutes. Cummo missed a knee. Stevenson blocked a high kick. Stevenson pressed forward and Cummo sprawled defending a single-leg. He got Cummo down to side control. Two twenty remaining. Stevenson pounded in under. Cummo was trying to wall-walk again. Stevenson dragged him away. Stevenson tried knee on belly. Two minutes. Cummo was defending well. Stevenson dropped some vicious elbows. Cummo defended. Cummo regained half-guard. One twenty. Stevenson almost mounted but back to side control. Cummo regained guard. One minute remained. Stevenson passed to half-guard and side control. Stevenson mounted after a moment. Thirty-five remained. Stevenson holding Cummo down. Stevenson landed a big elbow but Cummo regained half-guard. Stevenson dropped twelve or thirteen big elbows. Stevenson mounted again. Ten. Stevenson dropped another pair of elbows and the first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Stevenson tried a jab, ate a big right hand and he was rocked hard. They clinched and Stevenson was working for a full guard and he got it to guard. Damn that was a big right hand. Four twenty. Stevenson passed to half-guard. Cummo was trying to wall-walk. Four minutes. Stevenson passed to side control. The crowd chanted 'Luke'. Cummo retained half-guard. Three thirty. Stevenson mounted now. Three minutes. Cummo turtled up after a moment. Stevenson tried a D'arce choke and back to mount. What a ground battle. Two thirty. Stevenson tried for an armbar as Cummo rolled. He had it, Cummo pulled out and walked away and let Stevenson up. They touched gloves. Two minutes. Cummo landed a jab. Cummo missed a combination. Cummo missed a high kick. Cummo landed a right hand and a knee to the body and a jab. They clinched. Cummo got the takedown to half-guard. Cummo landed a big elbow and a hammerfist. Stevenson rolled for a kneebar. One minute and Stevenson turned on top to half-guard now. Stevenson passed to side control. Cummo retained guard. Thirty. Stevenson postured up with a big elbow. Fifteen. Ten. The second round came to an end. The third round began and they touched gloves. They circled. The crowd chanted 'Luke'. Cummo landed a right hand. Stevenson shot, Cummo sprawled to the clinch. Stevenson had a body lock, Cummo avoided the trip and got his own to half-guard. Four twenty. Stevenson was tired. Four minutes. Stevenson had a leg and he was turning for it slowly. Three thirty. Cummo back on top with a pair of big elbows and a right hand and an elbow. Stevenson retained guard. Cummo passed to half-guard with a pair of left hands. Three minutes. Stevenson retained guard nicely. Cummo landed a pair of left hands and stood. Stevenson shot in and got the double to guard. Two thirty remaining. Two fifteen. Stevenson postured and Cummo worked a high guard. Two minutes. Stevenson dodged some upkicks and came down into a triangle and pulled out. He turtled Cummo up and turned and took the back. He turned on top to half-guard. Cummo rolled for a kneebar. Stevenson tried his own. They turned out and stood to the clinch. Stevenson slammed Cummo back to guard. One minute. Stevenson passed to half-guard and then side control. He was exhausted though. Stevenson was holding Cummo down. Twenty. They exchanged hammerfists. Cummo turtled up. They stood and Stevenson broke with a knee to the face. The third round ended and they hugged. Stevenson had the win by unanimous decision. Hughes and Franklin congratulated Cummo. Rogan talked to Cummo, indicating his mouth and Cummo took the mouthpiece out.